Our Solemn Hour
by Nona Decima Morta
Summary: 1914, and Edward Cullen is conscripted to join the Volterran-Romanian War, forcing him to be away from his beloved wife, Isabella. Will he survive the disastrous war and return in one piece, or will tragedy strike? Will Bella endure her sufferings on her battlefield at home in Forks while Edward lives through his, or will fortune turn its back on them in their solemn hour? ExB.
1. Chapter 1

_Volterra, Italy, 19__th__ August, 1914_

_Dear Bella,_

_It's been three days and I already miss you. I've finally arrived in Volterra, and it isn't as glorious and beautiful as depicted in advertisements and novels. Perhaps it was because you weren't with me. It had been our lifelong dream to go to Volterra together, you me, my sisters, nieces and nephews…maybe with our own children? We dreamed to see the famous Volterran Sunsets together, and clearly it isn't possible, with me in Volterra and you still in Forks. The sunset is lovely, but it wasn't what I expected. I felt nothing but guilt and worry, for you, for our future._

_We were all treated to a scrumptious feast-even for us common soldiers. The barracks have been furnished wonderfully and it's so clean and spacious! The beds were bunk beds and the pillows and quilts are made of the finest material. In a way, it's fit for a king! However, even if the rooms seem so cosy and comfortable, I feel trapped in a jar without you. The stars shine so brightly in the night sky, but they don't shine as brightly as they were in Forks, when the two of us would sit in the open balcony and stare at the sky, identifying constellations since our time in high school. Remember our first date? Remember when we had dinner together in the balcony when my parents were out? After our rather cliché meal of spaghetti Bolognese and dessert of Tiramisu cake, we looked at the stars, and you wished for us to stay together forever until death takes us apart. You were seventeen, I was eighteen. I would've loved to go back in time and relive that memory. _

_Alas, we are no longer seventeen and eighteen! We are a man and woman, husband and wife. Your wish would've came true if it wasn't for the dreaded conscription. Staying in these luxurious rooms is only temporary. One battalion had already left Volterra for Tuscany in the war against the Romanians and their allies, the Nordic clans. They've left when my division, the Ninth Battalion arrived. There's been word that half of the First Battalion have already nobly perished against the strong forces of the Romanians in a single day! I'm afraid, Bella. Very afraid. It won't be long before the Second Battalion is called to the battlefield once the other half of the First Battalion are all slain by the vengeful sword, or gun, I should say. One of the surviving soldiers wrote back, saying that the living conditions in Tuscany is the exact opposite of the living standards here. He said that when they arrived, hungry and tired, they were forced to dig large, deep trenches and are expected to sleep, eat and rest there if they aren't summoned to fight. Another man swore on his mother's life that a rat scurried through his personal belongings._

_Please write back to me. Without you, I'll have no hope to live. I'd rather shoot myself than be forced to shoot innocent people! Bella, you're the sun of my life. You're the one that kept me alive. You are the hope I need to keep alive and survive this deadly game orchestrated by two greedy, ambitious, power-craving, selfish, thoughtless men, who think soldiers are nothing but replaceable toilet paper. Even if nothing's happening in Forks (or if it remains rainy and cloudy), WRITE BACK TO ME. I will wait all night and day until I receive a message from you. If possible, I will send you warm blankets or pillows. How's Rosalie and Alice coping? Are they alright? Is my mother well? At least here, I have my brothers-in-law Emmett and Jasper, to keep me company. Jasper and Emmett have more of a chance to return home in one piece than me! The both of them are more knowledgeable about warfare. Emmett is a keen hunter and shot many animals dead. In his eyes, shooting humans may be no different to shooting animals. Jasper fought in a war before, and knows what will happen. He has battle scars and experience. Tell Alice that she has no reason to worry about him. He will survive._

_ Your loving husband,_

_ Edward Cullen. _

_P.S The mushroom ravioli is delicious here._

* * *

**I'm trying a new type of story structure, so I don't know how this'll turn out! Please review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

_Forks, Washington, 28__th__ August, 1914_

_My dearest Edward,_

_Life here is unbearable. I pine for you everyday and pray to the stars for your safe and speedy return. It is cruel to conscript young, healthy men to join pointless wars against their will. It's absurd, fighting in war against the powerful Romanians! You and the other soldiers are marching to your deaths! Please come back to me! Please! Escape Volterra while you can and come back! I don't want you to risk your life for that arrogant Aro I! He can battle his own wars himself! We were only married for a year or two, and now they cruelly pull us apart! It's horrible!_

_Did anyone in our family go into battle yet? Did any of them die? Don't make yourself ill waiting for my letters. It'll be a while before we receive each other's messages. It had been nine days since you wrote back for the first time you left Forks. My letter probably wouldn't reach you until another nine days. I wish there was a quicker way to send letters! Do you remember Angela Weber from high school? She had married Ben Cheney a bit earlier than we married. She is torn apart. Her mother is critically ill and on the verge of death, one of her brothers (Isaac Weber I think) was a member of the First Battalion, while her other brother is in another battalion. Could she be in yours? Angela made the decision of being with her mother, but is worried about her brothers and husband. Is Ben Cheney and Joshua Weber with you? Have you heard anything about the remaining soldiers that are alive from the First Battalion? Is Isaac one of them? Angela said that she would write, but her hand is trembling and couldn't hold a pen! The ink would splatter against her fingers and spill all over her paper! Many people think that when in war, it's every man for himself. I don't believe it. Stay close with Emmett and Jasper. If you find Ben Cheney and the Weber brothers, be friendly to them and tell them that Angela still loves them. If you see or meet any of our old high school friends, please don't leave them to die alone and loveless in battle. Assure them that you are their friend. Do not desert them in their hour of need. Remind them of their loved ones back here in Forks. Talk to them about their wives and girlfriends as if you're talking to me. There were rumours that Mike Newton had been shot and killed in action. Is it true? _

_Your father, Carlisle had been chosen to be a doctor in the war. He's on his way to Tuscany right now and will stop at Volterra with the other doctors and their troops of nurses and assistants. You might see him walking around the hospital for injured soldiers. If you see him, send him our love, will you? Esme is quite jumpy and stares out the window quite a bit everyday. Alice is a fairy and tries to cheer all of us up with her optimism as usual, but for once, it isn't really working. We really appreciate it, but the atmosphere didn't particularly help. It is so depressive here, with the possibility of death lingering in the air. I don't want to worry you, but something weird's going on with Rosalie. Her behaviour changed after Emmett left for war with you and Jasper. Not being rude, but I'm kind of glad she isn't as proud as she used to be, but there's something wrong about her. She's still healthy and eats and drinks regularly, but even when she's a bit snobby, she smiles and has a snooty tone (I'm sorry about this, but that's what I think of her when she talked to me before!), but now, when we talk to her, it seems like she isn't listening, and she never smiles, and when she replies, it sounds faraway and sad. What can I do to help her?_

_Much love,_

_Bella._

_P.S Here's a copy of Wuthering Heights. I'm sure you'll enjoy it!_

* * *

**Okay, here's the deal:**

**You review a chapter, I'll add another chapter as quickly as I can! A fair deal? :) If not, I'm sure another deal can be made to satisfy readers :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Volterra, Italy, 2__nd__ September, 1914_

_Dear Bella,_

_The post had increased in speed delivery after a petition from us soldiers. Without Volterran soldiers, the King Aro I, had no option but to comply to our request. There had been an uneasy peace between the Romanians and Volterrans, but it won't last long. The Romanians never liked Aro I being their overlord after a disastrous war many centuries ago. They'll do _anything_ to regain their freedom. Today, all of us soldiers will be going to Tuscany to celebrate the peace treaty with the Romanian soldiers. Personally, the terms of the Treaty of Tuscany are absurd. It's decided that King Vladimir I of Romania's brother, Prince Stefan, will marry Aro I's eldest niece, Princess Renata. I can assure you that war is imminent and this treaty will have no effect on either King. By two days time, the Second and possibly Third Battalions will be heading to their deaths on the battlefield in Tuscany. _

_Unfortunately, Mike Newton is dead. His body was found and identified just yesterday. The body was placed in a lead coffin and on its way back to Forks for a proper funeral with his family. He fought valiantly against the Romanians and was brave enough to be in the front line. Encased with the coffin is the last letter he wrote to his girlfriend, Jessica Stanley. In the envelope is a ring. I think it's the engagement ring he planned to give Jessica when he returns. Unfortunately, he won't be able to marry her, but every soldier here agreed that it would only be proper if the ring is given to Jessica as planned. Isaac is alive, but injured pretty badly. My dad's tending to him now. I'm sure that he'll live, but will be sent home as an invalid. I'm sure Angela can view that as a blessing. Ben Cheney and Joshua are both in Ninth Battalion, and yes, I'll keep an eye on them. Emmett and Jasper are pretty normal. They've spent their days playing numerous games of chess and cards. You mentioned something's wrong with Rosalie? I don't understand. Rosalie is hardly ever sick or depressed. My dad would know, but he's here in Volterra…would you like me to ask him for you? Ask Rosalie first, of course. I'm sure she's just worried about Emmett. The pair of them were hardly ever separated! Even when they work, they would visit each other in every break hour they get! Keep me in the loop about her. What seems odd to me, is that she haven't written a single letter to me, pleading and begging for me to buy her Volterran-style dresses or even a necklace. Perhaps she understands poverty for the first time! Alice seems confident that Jasper will return safely. I'm glad that someone's happy and cheerful in our family. I'm relieved that there is an uneasy peace between Romania and Volterra, and I will live another couple of days. I don't want to worry you Bells, but in a way, I'm scared of dying. If Aro I's temper turns and he gets angry, he'll send two battalions at a time. It'll quicken our deaths. Hopefully the Romanians are merciful and kill us quickly or kill us not at all._

_I received 'Wuthering Heights', and reading it made me think of the time we had together in high school, just you and me, lying leisurely under the old willow tree, taking turns reading from that book. We both passed with flying colours in that exam that year. Ah, the good old days. Hopefully this war will be over and we can visit Volterra together as we always planned. Even though the bed is softer than our one at home, I can't sleep. Without your quiet breathing and occasionally hogging my side of the quilt, I can never get a good night's sleep. Ben takes the bunk above me and Emmett and Jasper the ones next to me. Their snoring should be reassuring, but it isn't. I walked outside a good number of times, to try and sleep or at least get drowsy, but it never worked. I kept getting distracted (in a bad way) by Volterran ladies who wear clothes that are too revealing. They giggle and goggle at me (and other soldiers) and whisper behind their hands. I find that very annoying. If Aro I want us to fight, he can at least do us a favour by controlling those women, who I can guarantee half of whom were his mistresses._

_Missing you every minute,_

_Edward._

_P.S I will NEVER be unfaithful to you. I rather die than to see you unhappy._

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Forks, Washington, 13__th__ September, 1914_

_Dear Edward, _

_Mike's body had arrived in Forks yesterday. Everyone attended his funeral. Even though the majority of us are extremely poor thanks to the war efforts, we all chipped in and together, arranged a grand funeral for him, the first Forks soldier to fall in battle. Don't concern yourself with money and us back here. We'll manage. There's still plenty of food to go around for at least a few more months before we have to ration down, but there's still enough money to spend on necessities and plenty to loan to poorer neighbours. Even Rosalie restrained herself from using all the money on herself. Speaking of Rosalie, she's much better than before, and we have good news for you! She's pregnant! The reason for her odd behaviour all makes sense now! Think about it Edward! We'll be aunt and uncle for the first time! Of course it's too early to know the gender of the child, but Rosalie's deciding on girl and boy names already. If you, Emmett and Jasper live, the baby boy will be called Henry. That's all we know so far._

_The weather had been unusually sunny lately, and it seems to be a good omen. A sign that the war will be over soon and you will all return safely. Alas, that's old wives' tales! Omens hardly mean anything to soldiers in a war nowadays! Rosalie's already two months into her pregnancy and hopefully it'll all go well and she'll carry the baby for full term. Keep Emmett safe and alive, will you? If he dies and Rosalie's heavily pregnant, his death will be a significant blow to her, and he might miscarry and die. I'm sure you understand the concerns for your sister. How is the war progressing? Not a lot of us have been receiving letters from loved ones in Volterra. Sometimes, all of us would gather around a large picnic table, or sit on blankets and folded chairs together in the park and exchange news and recite from the letters about the war, and we'll always start and finish with a prayer to you. Rosalie, Alice, Esme and I rarely share letters with the others. Everyone in the community is friendly to one another, but I feel our letters are worth more than gold, and too private to tell. Did the Second Battalion go on the battlefield yet? Did Princess Renata and Prince Stefan of Romania marry? I desperately want this foolish war to end and all the young men can go home and watch another generation of young children flourish and live. I sound like a typical woman, but I want our married life to be longer and happy, not filled with war!_

_Reminds me, you know how Mike's dead? Jessica received his ring, but that's not the devastatingly sad part. She's also pregnant with his child. Something's happened and she just collapsed when she was handed his ring, and she was rushed to Forks Hospital. No one's heard from her since. Hopefully she's alive and hadn't miscarried. I'll never doubt you, Edward. I know you'll never have an affair behind my back. I know we'll always be together till death do us part. How are the food rations in Volterra? Do you have to ration down to a potato and thin slice of bread everyday? Did the disease season strike yet? How many people are dead from disease? How many dead on the battlefield? Are more bodies going to arrive in Forks? Do you know when they will arrive and who they are? We have an ample supply of food and water, but we have low supply on ink and pens. You probably won't hear a reply from me in a few weeks. All of Forks is running out of pens, and we have to wait for another delivery from the next county, Sequim, and due to unpredictable weather, Sequim and Forks are unable to properly trade. They have plenty of ink, pen and paper, but are slowly running out of food. We swap them food for writing supplies._

_Hoping to hear from you soon,_

_Bella. _

_P.S Can you please send some cheap pens?_

* * *

**All ideas welcome! Please review! :)**


End file.
